True Love
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – You know you love her and you know that she loves you, but how can you make that clear to the rest of the world?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – You know you love her and you know that she loves you, but how can you make that clear to the rest of the world?

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot." -Mark Twain

This is dedicated to **geea2**, you'll never know how much your reviews mean to me nor how much they make me smile.

* * *

><p><em>Ah ah ah ah, don't drive my car,<br>I'm just a boy, my favourite toy,  
>And I'm telling you woman,<br>Don't push me too far,  
>I'm telling you straight, don't drive my car,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>True Love<strong>

They had been part of the 'team' for little over a month, but Leon and Jesse had seen them at the races for at least three months prior to that.

Mia always cool and aloof, yet looking out of place when compared to the skanks that flocked to the street race scene. Vince, acting like her bodyguard, and greeting everyone with a laugh and a slap on the back, but taking in every detail around him. Then there was Letty obliterating anyone who crosses her, while seemingly oblivious of the guys lusting after her and the chicks hating on her.

And then there was Dom who apparently ruled the streets and had a different girl trying to climb inside his skin every time you looked at him. Dom who was currently…

"Is he just using her?" Jesse questioned, genuine worry filling his voice as he looked across the garage to where Dom and Letty were messing around with each other. He was trying to slide his hands under her top and she was trying to hit him with a wrench but in such a way that wouldn't actually prevent him from gaining skin on skin contact.

"I've wondered that." Was Leon's reply as he too watched the happy pair who were now apparently playing tug-o-war with the previously mentioned wrench. "You'd have though Lett, would've known better."

"Thought she'd've known better than what?" Vince's deep growing tones intrepid the pair, who jumped like kids who'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Uh, well…" Shifting from foot to foot nervously Jesse fumbled for a cigarette. "He's great an' all, but he's… well he's Dom and…"

"He's got a reputation." Leon stepped in, saying what his friend just couldn't bring himself to. "And no one wants to see Letty get hurt. She's way too good for that."

He didn't come out and say it, he didn't have to say it, but the words hung unspoken in the air between the three males 'Letty's too good to get screwed over by Dom'. And for a moment the world seemed to freeze around them.

Vince furrowed his brow, deep lines appearing in his forehead as his dark eyes moved from Leon to Jesse and back again. They could see the tension building in his shoulders and knew that an explosion was imminent, they both knew Vince could and would get violent and that he was also extremely protective of his friends. But when it came it was not what they expected and both flinched backwards at the loud howl of laughter.

"Are you blind or somethin'?" Vince laughed and looked at the pair as if they were mad. "Letty's his one and only, that's never gonna change." He exclaimed slapping Jesse hard enough on the back that the boy winced.

"I dunno man." It was obvious not just from the look on Leon's face but also from the tone of his voice that he still wasn't convinced. "How can ya be so sure?"

"You don't need to be a genius to see he's crazy in love with baby girl. I mean apart from all the rest of it," Vince said pointing over to where the pair had seemingly gotten board with playing with the wrench.

Letty was now sitting on the hood of the Mazda RX-7 kicking her legs back and forth while Dom smiled down at her absentmindedly pushed hair out of her face. "You ever known him let anyone but Letty drive his car?"

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
